


Nathan x Duke Fanarts!

by pukingmama



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukingmama/pseuds/pukingmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love when Duke turns all super saiyan n' stuff. I reckon, despite how he acts, Nathan likes a bit of it too ;D</p></blockquote>





	Nathan x Duke Fanarts!

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love when Duke turns all super saiyan n' stuff. I reckon, despite how he acts, Nathan likes a bit of it too ;D


End file.
